Windjammers
The Windjammers are a gang of former mercenaries, currently under the control of the Zodiac Emperors. Description Known as the fastest mercenaries in the galaxy, the Windjammers were a gang of rogue monsters who worked for the highest bidder, any job, no questions asked. They traveled in individual spacecraft, modified and maintained by their pilots. Most were survivors of the Alliance of Evil who banded together for safety in numbers. They were hired by Ophiuchus to help steal the Equinox, not knowing what was aboard, and a number of them got into a painful fight with Aries when he was accidentally freed. They were the first creatures drafted into the Zodiac Emperors' army. The Windjammers participated in several battles en masse. The first was their raid on Angel Grove Lake, during which the Red Ranger first revealed himself. Several helped--and died--fighting off the Rangers in their Super ZeoZords when Taurus attempted to kidnap Tommy. Later, they attempted to stop the Phantom Ranger from delivering new equipment to the Power Chamber, losing even more of their forces. Nearly all of them were wiped out fighting off Scorpius and his forces. Known Individuals Pitch Pitch was a coal-black monster with oily skin and stubbly horns. He had the ability to generate black ooze from his body and manipulate it like tentacles. He attempted to rob the vault containing the Zodiac Emperors, and awakened Aries doing so, and was thrown across the room for his troubles. He was later called in to release Taurus and the other Emperors the same way he had Aries. The process was exhausting, and afterwards he ran into Ophiuchus while trying to find food in the galley. The pair bonded over how they both felt somewhat unappreciated by their superiors. Some time later, Pitch slipped into the infirmary to visit a convalescing Ophiuchus. When Virgo dropped in and asked what they thought about sending a monster, Pitch thought it would be wasteful, since it was just a decoy and would probably die. He helped ready the torpedo chambers during an attack by Scorpius's forces. When all of the other Windjammers were sent into battle with Scorpius's forces, Pitch went into hiding, and avoided their fate. Eventually Ophiuchus elected to use the training dummy he was impersonating for practice, forcing him into the open again. He fled. Ectopore Ectopore was a green, fanged monster who could spit green acid. He captured Lidian and another civilian in the Winjammers' raid on Angel Grove Lake. Lidian pretended to be too scared to fight back. As Ectopore answered a call from the Equinox, Lidian attacked him, tying him up and fleeing with the other civilian. Ectopore was later destroyed by the Red Ranger in his ZeoZord while trying to retreat. Revived by Libra, he faced Lidian and was defeated a second time, albeit offscreen. Mirrorage Mirrorage was a monster covered with tiny mirrorlike facets, reminiscent of a disco ball. They enabled him to turn invisible. He acted as a spy for the Zodiac Emperors during their second attack on Earth, relaying the bad news that three more Zeo Rangers had appeared. Later, he was chosen to collect DNA samples from the Rangers for Gemini's newest project. He succeeded, but Casey spotted him outside Lidian's house and followed him back to his ship. When she revealed herself, he didn't want to fight, but had to anyway. Late for her first Zord battle, Casey finished him off quickly, preventing him from bringing the last sample to Gemini (and unwittingly keeping Lidian's secret). Cark Cark was a boxy, robotic monster with four clawed tentacles that emerged from a pack on his back. They gave him the ability to hijack technology, and he had sensors to detect it. He, along with Spinhead, was chosen to help distract the Rangers by tunnelling into their Zord hangar, while Taurus set up entry points to his Labyrinth throughout Angel Grove. He was very nervous throughout the job, and his conversation alerted the eavesdropping Red Ranger to the Emperor's plan. When he went back to check on a suspicious noise, he discovered David, and they began to fight. The battle was interrupted by Alpha 5 teleporting them to the outside, where the other Rangers helped subdue the monsters. They explained the rest of the plan, and since they were running out of time, the Rangers threw them into the Labyrinth to get rid of them. Inside, Cark was captured by its inhabitants and stripped for parts, as his ghost revealed to David on Halloween. Unfortunately for them, David was easily able to justify his actions, and the ghost dissipated. Spinhead Spinhead was a drill-headed monster assigned to tunnel into the Rangers' Zord hangar as a distraction. He found the fear of his companion, Cark, irritating, but sympathized over the confusion the Zodiac Emperors were causing by switching command. When the Red Ranger showed up, Spinhead attacked him. However, Alpha 5 teleported all three of them outside where the other Rangers were able to help. The two were overpowered and spilled the rest of the plot. Despite their protests, the Rangers then dumped them into the Labyrinth to get rid of them. He fell into a trap set by its inhabitants and was killed. He was semi-revived by Libra and sent to face the Red Ranger a second time. When David was able to justify his actions, Spinhead disappeared again. Valkyrie Valkyrie was a rare female and humanoid member of the Windjammers. Her costume and ship were Viking-themed, the latter shaped like a horse. She could control her hair, manipulating its length and using it as a limb. After the Jewel Golems kidnapped Tommy, she attempted to take him back to the Moon, and bantered with him briefly before the Rangers intervened. He was able to overpower her in the chaos, and Violet transferred him into her Zord via insane maneuver, letting Valkyrie's ship tailspin away. She was MIA, presumed dead, by the Zodiac Emperors. Flying Ace Flying Ace was a fighter pilot-themed monster, with a flight cap, goggles and gas mask for a face, as well as a plane-themed ship. He was sent down to collect the captured Lidian from the Gemini Rangers. When the rest of the Rangers arrived to interrupt, he joined in the fight, primarily using his ship's weapons. Although told by the Gemini Rangers to "not be a hero," Flying Ace was killed by the Blue Ranger in the ensuing fight. Praziolite Praziolite was a monster covered in armor made of green crystals. It had a glowing core in the center of its chest which could restore damaged crystals at will, and contained enough power to allow the monster to grow giant-sized of its own volition. The Rangers were able to destroy him by damaging his core, but only after they used it to restore the Pink Zeo Subcrystal. Trivia *The Windjammers are named after a street. Category:Neo Zeo Category:Monster Category:Thantosiet